roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
TillyEwe 2
''' TillyEwe 2 '''is a robot that competed in the Roaming Robots events, it was built in 2003 by Team Lambsy as Ewe 2 which was an evolution of Ewe 2 which got beaten by Tetanus Booster in Series 7 in Robot Wars. After having taken part in many Winter Tours and UK Championships, the lambsy team decided to call it a day and sell Ewe 2 to Team Tilly who have done well with it since. They have finished 3rd in the 2007 Winter Tour and have also won the 2007 Annihilator. TillyEwe 2 is now retired and the team now fight with an improved version called Tilly Evo.It has a resemblence to Dantomkia. 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) As an improved version of Ewe 2, it managed to win is qualifier matches and make the finals at Doncaster. In round 1, Ewe 2 met Big Nipper who grabbed hold of Ewe 2's bungee cords, and dumped it out of the arena. Ewe 2 did however manage to win the loser's melee battle against Chompalot,Dantomkia,Kronic & Velocirippa. Next it overcame Storm 2 in the quarter-final but couldn't outdo Terrorhurtz in the semi-final where Ewe 2 got immobilised after taking a few axe blows including one to a gas pipe which broke it and was elliminated. Ewe 2 fought for 3rd place in the play-off against Big Nipper who repeated its move it did on Ewe 2 in the first round and Ewe 2 finished 4th in the competition. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) As the 3rd seed, Ewe 2 came back for the 2005 UK Championships where it lost to Tanto at its first qualifier match at Macclesfield after it lost on points and then lost to Chompalot at Birmingham after it got shoved down the pit, Ewe 2 this time didn't make the finals after losing its fights. 2006 UK Championships Ewe 2 came back for the 2006 UK Championships, the first large one to be held outside of Robot Wars TM. It shared its pod with no. 12 seed Scorpion, Toyotabot and IG-88. Toyotabot and IG-88 couldn't make it so this was just a qualifier match between Ewe 2 and Scorpion. Ewe 2 took bashes from Scorpions spinning disc which tore gashes into the side armour and Ewe 2 never could get its flipper to good use on Scorpion meaning Scorpion had won the fight and Ewe 2 went out. This was also the last event for Ewe 2 with its name and it being with its original owners. 2006 Winter Tour With its new owners and with a new name, TillyEwe 2 competed in the 2006 Winter Tour as well, but it only had one competition fight against Knightmare at Doncaster where it lost. 2007 UK Championships TillyEwe 2 took part in the 2007 UK Championships where it shared its pod with both Iron-Awe 3 & Iron-Awe 5 both from the same team. It beat Iron-Awe 3 where it failed to get it out the arena, but won the fight anyway as the Winter Tour 2006 runner-up's weapon failed to work so it couldn't self-right. But in the next battle, it failed to make an impact on Iron-Awe 5 who preceeded to flip TillyEwe 2 out the arena. After losing the UK Championships, TillyEwe 2 came back for the Annihilator contest joining Edge Hog, Thor, Tanglefoot, Iron-Awe 3 & Mighty Mouse. It qualified in the first round after Tanglefoot became the first to be immobilised and also the next as Iron-Awe 3 became elliminated. Next Edge Hog and Mighty Mouse suffered from technical difficutlies so TillyEwe 2 went through to the final with Thor. Here it took a few bashings from Thor and it TillyEwe 2 couldn't get underneath it. Fortunatly though, Thor drove itself into the pit and TillyEwe 2 became the 2007 Annihilator Champion. 2007 Winter Tour TillyEwe 2 also participated in the Winter Tour the same year. It lost its qualifier match at Doncaster to Tiberius 4 and won its next against The Saint and Weird Alice 2 at Portsmouth before losing to Dantomkia at the same event. It did get revenge on Dantomkia at the last qualifier round at Maidstone so it had all the points it needed to qualify for the finals at Nottingham. Here it beat Scorpion by flipping it around in the round 1 but it lost its semi-final match to Kan-Opener after it managed to grab it from the rear and shove it down the pit which elliminated it. TillyEwe 2 did come back for the play-off where it took the 3rd place as it flipped over 8465T, placed it on the pit and pressed the pit-release button which sent it decending. 2008 UK Championships TillyEwe 2 also took part in the 2008 UK Championships where in its qualifier match, it met Ripper Evo. TillyEwe 2 never got its flipper to any good use and was thrown out of the arena by Ripper Evo. This was TillyEwe 2's last battle before it retired and got replaced by Tilly Evo. Honours *4th in UK Championships 2004 *2nd in Roaming Robots at Magna 2005 *Fighting Robots Annihilator Champion 2007 *3rd in Winter Tour 2007 Wins/Losses Wins: 13 Losses: 12 Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors